Attack on the Dead
by LadyAbigail
Summary: Mr. Shido's personality makes a 180 degree turn and falls in love with Ms. Shizuka
1. Chapter 1

_**Attack on the Dead**_

_Written in 2015_

_(An **Attack on Titan/High School of the Dead** FanFiction)_

_**Alternatives to the Original HOTD story**: Hasashi still lives; the group meets a little differently, Mr. Shido is opposite from the series (he actually shares respect to everyone else; has a fond crush on Ms. Shizuka; and is nicer)..._

_**Chapter 01: The Beginning of the End**_

_[Takashi's POV]_

I was on my way to my Math class where my two friends awaited me: Hasashi and Rei. I then got into the classroom and sat down in my seat when the teacher introduced three new students.

"I would like to introduce three new students: Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman. Please take good care of them through school," the teacher said. I got tired of new kids always coming to this school.

After lunch, I went to my favorite spot and watched as the world beyond my eyes. I then saw the PE teachers dealing a creep at the entrance. He banging his head on the bars as though he was trying to break the gate with his head. The PE teachers yelled at him and a man PE teacher took the creep's suit, yanking him to the bars… This is when it got psychotic… The creep bit the PE teacher, causing the PE teacher to bit a woman PE teacher.

My eyes widened. I started running to my classroom and ran to Hasashi and Rei. I pretty much made a fucking scene in front of the class.

"We gotta get out of here!"

"What?! Why?! I don't get you anymore!" Rei shouted. And I slapped her.

"Listen, I just witnessed a string of murders in the entrance. We have to get out of here," I said.

We ran into the hall and stopped when we heard the principal frantically telling the students to evacuate on the speaker. It sounded like he was trying to fight someone. We began to run again and we hit quite a few of kids who turned out just like the PE teachers. Then the new kids stopped us.

"What do you want?" I asked in an irritated way.

"We want to go with you," Eren Jaeger (brunette guy who looks like he can take down anything just from his expression) said. "We have experience in fighting." I don't about that, I mean the blonde (Arming Arlert, who looks like a book-worm, looked like he just wanted to hide somewhere), but the black-haired girl (Mikasa Ackerman) looked like she can kick ass.

I sigh and said, "Fine, just don't be a burden."

"Right," they said.

We ran to a janitor closet and found some useful tools to use as weapons.

"Takashi!" we heard. I looked behind and saw Saya, a geeky kid, a hot girl with a practice stick, a cute little girl, and the school nurse. "Don't leave without us!"

"Then keep up!" Rei exclaimed.

We ran all the way to a science room. A science room must have an excellent supply of tools and supplies. I grabbed a large broom and broke off the end to make a sharp end. Rei found a broken metal pole that had a seriously sharp end that can bleed someone to death if she cut them with it. Hasashi found a rusty wrench bar that looked strong.

"By the way my name's Kohta Hirano," the geek said. He gathered a large case of nails for his self-made nail-shot-gun.

"A-and I'm Shizuka Marikawa, the school nurse!" the school nurse exclaimed, holding the little girl's hand. "And this girl is Alice Maresato."

"...I'm Saeko Busujima, from the Kendo Club," the hot chick said.

"Now that we all know each other, we should head out," Saya said as she grasped her metal bat.

"Yeah, you're right, we need to get the hell out of here," I said.

"Should we get a bus or something?" Hasashi asked.

"For this many people? We should," Eren said.

Suddenly, Armin exclaimed, holding out a bunch of honest-to-goodness swords, "Hey guys! I found a section of swords from a closet!"

"You can't be serious!" Saya shouted, running and grabbing one.

Saeko, Eren, Mikasa, Rei, and I grabbed one.

"Alright, let's go!" I exclaimed.

Ms. Shizuka got one of the school's buses' engine running. But another group of survivors ran up and got on the bus. Mr. Koichi Shido of Class 3-A directed his remaining class of surviving students into the bus. But one of the students broke his ankle and fell. Mr. Shido ran to the kid and helped him up.

"Are you alright? How's your foot?" Mr. Shido asked, getting him to the bus.

The kid's ankle was bleeding and he said, "I think I broke my ankle!"

When everyone was one the bus, Mr. Shido gently took off the student's shoe and sock, and saw that his whole foot was messed up and bleeding. Mr. Shido took off both his jacket and fine white shirt (that was perfectly white and flawless), took his shirt, and wrapped it around the kid's foot tightly, but tenderly.

"There, you need to let it rest and don't use it," Mr. Shido said. He got up and smiled kindly to him.

Everyone on the bus was stunned. Usually Mr. Shido was a cruel, sadistic bully who picked on the weak. But his personality turned 180°.

Mr. Shido looked around and saw Ms. Shizuka. His cheeks flushed with rozy red and his eyes widened.

"...Mr. Shido… Thank you," the kid with the broken foot said.

Mr. Shido smiled and said to the kid, "You're welcome."

This is twisted…

_**That's the end of Chapter 01! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 02: Love-Birds of the Dead**_

We got to a gas station and we pumped up on gas. Rei, Saeko, Saya, Mikasa, and Armin went into the gas station's store to get some food, supplies, tools, and money from the cash register. Eren, Kohta, Hasashi, and I talked while Mr. Shido, Alice, and Ms. Shizuka did the gas. I looked outside where Mr. Shido was awfully close to Ms. Shizuka. They were having a conversation that looked like flirting.

"Hey, do you guys find it weird that Mr. Shido is acting all opposite ever since yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like some perfect angel took over his personality or something..." Hasashi said.

"And he's acting lovey-dovey to Ms. Shizuka. I bet he's gonna his first move soon," Kohta said. "He even helped out the kid with the broken foot."

"This is all weird..." Eren said.

Speaking of the devil, Mr. Shido, Ms. Shizuka, and Alice walked back on the bus and Ms. Shizuka announced with a cute giggle, "We're going to my friend's, Rika's, place to settle!"

Apparently, "Ms. Rika" is Ms. Shizuka's best friend. And she's in the military. That explained why her apartment is fucking amazing. Ms. Shizuka already claimed Ms. Rika's bedroom. She let Kohta check out Ms. Rika's gun supply after she got permission. Mr. Shido took care of his students first before he cooked up a large meal (such as ramen, somen, chahan, Kare Raisu, and Yakizakana [only 30x everything]). He was cooking nonstop for almost two hours.

Everyone gathered and sat at the table right before Mr. Shido set all the food on it. It smelt delicious as the aroma spread to my nose. The whole table was filled with food. And of course, Ms. Shizuka sat next to Mr. Shido. As soon as we all began eating, our mouths gasped from the taste.

"Mr. Shido! This is delicious!" Ms. Shizuka exclaimed. Her cheeks blushed and she gasped with delight.

"Thank you so much," Mr. Shido said, smiling and blushing.

Everyone was eating with delight (including me). I can't believe his cooking is so good.

"Mr. Shido, where did you learn to cook like this?" Taniuchi asked.

"One of my old friends taught me excellent recipes from his restaurant. He was a chef in a 5-Star restaurant," Mr. Shido said, smiling.

"Wow," we said.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Shido," Ms. Shizuka said, smiling and blushing.

That made Mr. Shido smile and blush too.

"I think that we should get some rest after dinner," Saeko said, taking a bite of her ramen.

"Yeah, we need to get our energy in order to go grocery shopping and supply shopping," said Kohta, taking a bite of his Kare Raisu.

_[Mr. Shido's POV]_

I sat on the floor at the end of Ms. Rika's bed. I took off my jacket and undid a couple of the buttons on my white shirt. I set my glasses on a nightstand next to Ms. Rika's bed.

All of a sudden, Ms. Shizuka wrapped her arms around me, her breasts were barely covered by her towel, she was wet from her bath, and the hottest part was she giggled and said, "Mr. Shido! You're such a naughty man!"

"Ah! M-Ms. Sh-Shizuka!" I stuttered.

She then kissed me on the cheek and licked her lips. The temperature on my face rose and I felt like my heart was going to burst when it was racing. When she let go and licked her lips, I looked at her and saw how beautiful she was: she was damp with nothing but her white towel.

"Ms. Shizuka..." I muttered. She was so beautiful in person. Every time I saw her in the hallway at the school, she always had a cute smile on her face. I never really met her in person until now. She was either talking to someone else or minding her own business. But now I can finally be close to her.

"Mr. Shido..." Ms. Shizuka said. Her eyes then dozed until she fell on her side and fell asleep. I sighed and got up to tuck her in the bed.

She opened her eyes as I pulled the covers over her. "Mr. Shido, please sleep with me," she said, smiling. I guess I had no choice since this was once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I undressed to my boxers. I looked at her as I pulled off my pants and blushed when I saw that she was staring at me with her beautiful eyes. I climbed in the bed and she immediately snuggled up with me. I then fell asleep.


End file.
